


i love you.

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Blue flakes clouded his vision as he stumbled, pain shooting up his body and he nearly lost his footing. His thigh ached from when he was shot earlier, and he almost fell. He was out of webs, and he could barely stand.He’s so tried, and his vision is so blue.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 10





	i love you.

It was snowing. 

Not really. Peter knew that, even though it looked like snowflakes, it was just from the antidote that Gwen had cooked up in the lab just moments ago. 

He knew it was collecting in his hair, knew it was disappearing the moment it touched him, but he wasn’t worried about that. His vision was unfocused, the world slightly dizzy. 

Blue flakes clouded his vision as he stumbled, pain shooting up his body and he nearly lost his footing. His thigh  _ ached _ from when he was shot earlier, and he almost fell. He was out of webs, and he could barely stand. 

He’s so  _ tried _ , and his vision is so blue. 

Peter collapses in front of George, breathing heavily. He heaves in oxygen stained with the blue antidote, and exhales carbon dioxide, yet his chest still feels heavy, his lips feel tainted blue with cyanosis. 

A gun drops, and Peter thinks he’s about to be shot again as he reaches for George Stacy’s chest with shaky fingers, his heart in his throat and his vision coming and going, George’s face out of focus. His adrenaline and energy leaving him exhausted, kneeling in front of his girlfriend’s father. 

It takes Peter a moment before he begins to process that George is grabbing at his hand, also breathing heavily through his mouth. 

“Keep Gwen on out of it.” 

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, pushes his heart down to the bottom of his ribcage, and he resists the urge to pry his hands out of George’s grip. He knew he could, even without his strength. George could barely even grip his hands. “Geo- Mr. Stacy-”

“Parker,” George deadpanned, blinking tiredly. He grunted, head rolling to the side for a moment. “Promise me. Promise me you’ll leave her out of this.”

“I-” Peter didn’t want to promise him this. He wanted nothing more than to be with Gwen, to love her and to cherish her and watch her grow old with him. He wanted to be with her and start a family with her, to love her until their bones became weak and their minds started to deteriorate. “I promise. I’ll leave her alone- keep her outta it.”

George nodded. 

The grip on his hand weakened, and George’s chest stopped rising. 

“Mr. Stacy?” Peter whispered, letting go of George’s hand gently, placing it into the officer’s lap. He place his hand on George’s shoulder. “Mr. Stacy, stay with me, you can’t die, come on-” he grunted, and he pressed his ear against George’s chest, finger tips pressing against the side of George’s neck.

No pulse. “Come on, you can’t leave, Gwen needs you, come on!” He moved George onto his back, and his right hand over his left, fingers interlocked as he started chest compressions. He wasn’t sure if he was applying enough pressure-  _ fuck _ he was afraid he was applying  _ too _ much pressure on George’s chest. 

Every now and then he would stop, and press his ear against George’s chest. “Please-”

Before he can start up on compressions again, he feels a hand on his shoulder, fingers curling into a tight grip around his deltoid. “He’s not coming back, Peter.”

“He has to-”

“He isn’t.”

“Conners,  _ please _ !”

There was no response, and Peter feels tears trail down his cheeks. The chill of the wind startles him as he actually processes how cold it actually is at the top of Oscorp. He sniffles, his nose runny and he isn’t sure if it’s snot or blood that begins to drip out of his nose. 

He runs his hand through his hair, and it takes him a moment to remember that his mask was torn off earlier. 

He looks down at George once more. 

The mask laid there, covered in blue and ripped in some places, right where George was sitting moments before Peter began chest compressions. 

“What now?” He whispers, grabbing the mask. He puts it over his hand, and he stares at the lenses, his fingers splayed so he could look at what exactly made him Spiderman. 

Conners slowly sat down, groaning, and Peter can only assume how much the mans body must hurt from going back and forth between sizes. Conners lays down, hand resting over his stomach, and his stub laid lifeless next to him. 

“We wait,” Conners says, staring at the sky, at the blue that continued to drape over them. “Wait until the proper authorities arrive to take me away, most likely to Ravencroft, and find Captain Stacy and give him a proper burial.”

Peter frowns. “How long you gonna be locked away?”

“Indefinitely.” 

“I can probably get some funds and help pay for a bail, I know someone who could pay for it too, you don’t need to- Conners, you shouldn’t rot away in prison.” Peter’s heard bad things about Ravencroft. Mainly rumors around school, but it really wasn’t a place for Conners. 

The doctor chuckles to himself as he nudges Peter with his foot. “Don’t worry about me, Peter,” he whispers. His head was momentarily turned towards the hero, before he glanced up, squinting at the sky as pseudo snowflakes drifted off around them. “It’s the least I deserve.”

“You’re a good person, you didn’t want this to happen-”

“Peter.” 

The brunette looked away, looked towards George. He knew Conners needed to face the music and spend time to pay his dues, but damn it, Peter knew Conners had good intentions. All the doctor wanted to do was get his  _ arm  _ back and for humanity to better itself. He couldn’t blame the man for his actions when he was under the influence of the serum.

Granted, he couldn’t  _ prove _ the serum changed Conners goals and scruples, but he also couldn’t prove that it  _ didn’t _ have an effect on it either. 

“You can’t abandon Gwen too,” Peter says quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. He placed the mask in his lap moments ago. 

Conners hums to himself. “Peter, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“If we can just-”

“Pete.”

That shut him up. 

“It’s okay.”

Peter sniffles, and he rubs his eyes. His shoulders shake as he feels sobs wrack his chest, and he thinks some of his ribs are already broken from earlier, but  _ fuck _ he can’t do this to Gwen. 

He feels Conners place his arm over Peter’s shoulders, and Peter feels like things aren’t going to be okay for awhile. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was just a random thing i needed to write for no reason


End file.
